Bloody Soccer
Read Also: Bloody Soceer Dialogues Bloody Soccer is the ninth case made by MysteryJones and the fourth in the Nivleport Academy. Case Background: Josh Bodell was with the player in the stadium, watching the Bulls vs. Eagles soccer match for Nivleport Academy Soccer Championship. Then, Rex Doyle, (the best attacker of the Cranium Bulls team) scored a goal. The Nivleport Eagles fans started a riot as they were now losing the match 3-1. Suddenly, a woman started screaming and calling for help and the team approached to see what had happened and they find that Rex Doyle was dead in the middle of the stadium with a soccer ball in his face. The team started investigating his murder and during the investigation they talk again with Noah Davidson, the boy they met during the Washing Machine case ,Gary McDonalds the homeless from the kid's murder case and they met the Chief's Son, Sebastian Blanks. In the middle of the case,they found out that Sebastian was in a relationship with the Victim and that Sofia Rios was inside of a drug group called «North Beasts».But in the end of the investigation they had to arrest Sofia Rios for murder and envolved in a drug scheme. In the court house, Judge Smith asked to Sofia why she killed Rex since he was the best player of the Bulls Team.She said that he knew about the drug scheme, and they worked together but he was starting to hide money from her and he made her being kicked out the the group.She also knew that she would be killed because she knows too much about the schemes and the leader of the «North Beasts», Big Z threatened her saying that she need to kill herself or she would be dead in a couple of days.Shockingly enough, Sofia then intended to commit suicide-bombing to kill herself, the judge, the police, and all members of the North Beasts that were inside of the court house.Josh pleaded with Sofia to drop the suicide-bombing attempt but her told him to shut up and she pressed the button. Few people get away from the explosion, and Josh Bodell was killed in the explosion making a dead mood all over the Nivleport Police Departement.Then the chief said that a new officer called Sam Rogers would come in the next day to replace Josh. Victim: *'Rex Doyle' (Found dead in the middle of the stadium with a soccer ball in his face) Murder Weapon *'Soccer Ball' Killer *'Sofia Rios' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats Krisp Chips. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect is wearing cleats. *The Suspect has a grass stain. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is a Bulls Fan. *The Suspect eats Krisp Chips. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect is wearing cleats. *The Suspect has a grass stain. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is a Bulls Fan. *The Suspect eats Krisp Chips. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect is wearing cleats. *The Suspect has a grass stain. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is a Bulls Fan. *The Suspect eats Krisp Chips. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a grass stain. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is a Bulls Fan. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect is wearing cleats. *The Suspect has a grass stain. Killer's Profile *The Killer is wearing cleats. *The Killer has a grass stain. *The Killer eats Krisp Chips. *The Killer is a Bulls Fan. *The Killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Soccer Stadium (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Chips Box) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer is wearing cleats) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Soccer Poster) *Analyze Soccer Poster (12:00:00) (New Suspect: Noah Davidson) *Talk to Noah about his rivalty with the victim .(New Crime Scene: Gymnasium) *Examine Chips Box (Result: Badge) *Analyze Badge (03:00:00) (New Suspect: Sofia Rios) *Talk to Sofia Rios about the victim. *Investigate Gymnasium (Clues: Broken Device, Torn Cloth) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyse Victim's Phone (00:30:00) (New Suspect: Sebastian Blanks) *Talk to Sebastian Blanks about his threats to the victim. *Examine Torn Cloth (Result: Bloody T-Shirt) *Examine Bloody T-Shirt (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance (09:00:00) (KP: The killer has a grass stain) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *See if Charlotter Knows who is the killer (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Homeless Camp (Clues: Trash Bin, Picture) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Trash Bin (Result: Bloody Cleat) *Examine Bloody Cleat (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance (12:00:00) (KP: The killer eats Krisp Chips) *Examine Picture (New Suspect: Gary McDonald) *Talk with Gary about the murder. *Investigate Bull's Benche (Clues: Suspension Note; Room Key; Drugs) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) *Analyse Drugs (03:00:00) *Talk with Sofia about the drugs. *Examine Suspension Note (Result: Sebastian's Note) *Confront Sebastian about him being suspended from the Academy *Examine Room Key (Result: Room #13 Key) *Analyze Room #13 Key (06:00:00) *Talk to Noah about being the Victim's roomate. *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Destroyed Car (Clues: Locked Box, Broken Device) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Talk to Charlotte about the robbery (Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Unlocked Box) *Examine Unlocked Box (Result: Vandalised Soccer Poster) *See why Gary hated the victim *Examine Broken Device (Result: Sebastian's Phone) *Examine Sebastian's Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyse Unlocked Phone (06:00:00) *Talk to Sebastian about him being gay. *Investigate Balls Box (Clues: Bloody Soccer Ball) *Examine Bloody Soccer Ball (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00) (KP: The Killer has green eyes.) *See what Sofia Wants (KP: The Killer is a Bulls Fan) *Arrest Killer Additional Investigation: *Talk with Sebastian. *Investigate Gymnasium (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Chief's Photo) *Give the photo to Sebastian (Reward: 2 ''Burger;25,000 coins) *Talk with Gary about the Bomb Attack. *Investigate Homeless Camp (Clues: Police Badge) *Examine Police Badge (Result: Josh's Police Badge) *Analyse Josh's Police Badge (03:00:00) *Talk with Gary (Reward: '''Homeless Hat') *Go to the Next Case (1 Star)